Sebastian's unknown side
by vany1610
Summary: A different approach to Sebastian Smythe's character. Talk about his coming-out, friendship with the Warblers and his stay in Paris.


**A/N 1:**** This is kind of an head-canon I have for Sebastian. Since it's different to all the others I stumbled over (french mother, slutty history...) I thought I write it out.**

**A/N 2:**** Sorry for all mistakes that might appear.**

**Sebastian's unknown side**

After coming to terms with being gay Sebastian wasn't immediately okay with it. Now he may seem like the most confident guy, but he wasn't always like that. After his return to Dalton the guys made fun that aliens obviously replaced the sweet, shy Sebastian, who was always hiding behind his glasses and his messy hair by an evil copy of himself with meticulously styled hair and sarcastic remarks.

At first he was an eleven-year-old boy that realized that in contrast to his friends he would much rather kiss boys than girls. At first he tried to deny it then he was scared and finally he admit it, at least to himself, and tried to keep a low profile. Because of the small-town mentality and the fact that Republican values were always held high in the Smythe house, the coming to terms with being gay and Sebastian's coming-out obviously didn't fall on the same time. Like a lot of gay teenagers he was afraid.

Homosexuality was never a topic at home so he didn't know how his family would take the news. He guessed that his mother would probably be okay with it. Her liberal believes were always a bone of contention with the rest of the family. No other Smythe was found on demonstrations. On the other side Sebastian had no idea what his father might say. Being a Smythe might lead him to react badly, but his mother must have had at least some influence on loosening the conservative believes he grew up with.

However he wasn't sure and didn't want to risk it. The stories about kids being kicked out of home, or being gay bashed or taking their own lives, didn't help in Sebastian's case of trying to be himself.

He was already known for being the youngest of the Smythes. One of the oldest families in Ohio. The other families often joke that there is only one thing that the Smythes have more than influence in politics. And that's money! The rumor mill was already working overtime without the country club or the ladies from his grandmother's Bridge Club knowing that the son of the state attorney is _one of those homosexuals_. He was okay with being in the closet. Well, not okay, but at that time it seemed better than risking losing the life he was used to.

It all changed two months before he was leaving for his year abroad. Wes invited himself to Sebastian's house, because he wanted help for running for Warbler's council member. And as his best friend it was Sebastian's duty to help him. Sebastian didn't know why Wes was so determined on being part of the Council and he had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to help Wes win the spot.

Since Sebastian was quite happy swaying in the background and occasionally having one solo, he had no real interest getting involved into the Warbler's power plays. Especially when he was leaving for a year. He was going to live on another continent, where he hopefully won't have anything to do with the Warbler's affairs.

When Wes finally realized that Sebastian's family's involvement in all kind of political campaigns didn't rub off on his friend and he really wasn't any help, he gave up and decided to plan something during the rest of the break.

Today Sebastian doesn't exactly remember how it happened, but ultimately they ended up practicing to kiss. In Sebastian's defense, it was Wes' idea.

He was always quite good with words and talking people into doing things was his specialty. He is proud to tell everybody who would listen, that he managed to talk his eleven-year-old brother to jump of the garage. Wes convinced him that an umbrella that wasn't used in the rain, yet, could totally help you fly. His cousin broke his leg and six-year-old Wes was sent to live with his grandparents in Minnesota.

Unfortunately for his love life, Wes was always on all male schools since first grade. Sebastian heard all of his friend's complains since Wes came back to Ohio and they met in middle school. Sometimes Sebastian is really annoyed by Wes' wishes for a girlfriend, but as long as Wes talks Sebastian doesn't have to share his own wishes concerning his love life.

When they started school at Dalton Wes was excited to know that the school has a 'sister school'. Unluckily for him there are strict rules about the interaction of the students. It wasn't until Dalton Academy's and Crawford Country Day's joined ball for the juniors and seniors, that he managed to find himself a girlfriend.

The official version is that Wes was charming and funny and Carly just couldn't resist him, but Sebastian was there and he saw that Wes was nervous as hell and didn't approach the girls. They were standing at the punch bowl when Carly came over and told Wes that he should dance with her. By the end of the night they were girlfriend and boyfriend, although Sebastian isn't sure if Wes contributed anything to that arrangement or just went with Carly's suggestions. The strict rules at schools concerning PDA between boys and girls and the fact that his girlfriends are boarding rather limited their relationship. They are always talking on the phone or online, but physically they didn't do more than holding hands and little pecks.

Being a sixteen-year-old boy and still lacking a proper kiss was like the biggest problem in their lives. At least in Wes' opinion. Sebastian could name some other things that were bothering him, but he was about to be receive his first kiss by a boy. Of course he wasn't that against the idea. He was going to kiss a boy. Sebastian wasn't in love with Wes, but kissing his best friend probably would probably turn out to be better than kissing Nancy McCarthy at spin-the-bottle on her thirteenth birthday party.

Well, it was nice. There wasn't the special spark that is supposed to be part of the first kiss, but to be fair it would've been weird to have a magical moment with Wes of all people. However it was an improvement to his first kiss with a girl. Wes' lips didn't taste like Nancy's terrible strawberry-flavored lip-gloss and he was enthusiastic. While Nancy was blissfully waiting for him to make the majority of the work, Wes was an equal participant in the make-out session.

Sebastian was enjoying it. Until his life turned into a soap-opera and took the most stereotyped plot-twist. His mother entered his room just to see him and Wes spring apart. After her initial bafflement she greeted Wes and invited him to stay for dinner, like it was the most normal thing walking in on them kissing. Shortly after being caught and trying to assure Sebastian that she probably didn't see anything, Wes went home despite Sebastian's protests.

So he was left to panic all by himself. He could have probably told her that it wasn't what it looked like, that he wasn't gay, or it was Wes that kissed him and he was too shocked to react and that's when she opened the door. Or he could just pretend that nothing happened. His mother was just about doing the same when he entered the kitchen. He was almost going so far to believe that she actually didn't see anything.

It wasn't until his father came home from work, that the kiss was addressed. Or rather his supposed relationship. Sebastian was sure he ended up in some kind of twilight zone. All his years of fear about coming out were pushed aside by bewilderment. His parents were enthusiastic about him having a boyfriend. And above all such a nice boy like Wes. Also it's so great that they fell in love after being friends for so long. The best relationships have their foundations in a good friendship. Before they went so far into making plans about inviting his future-parents-in-laws to dinner, he finally tried to explain.

Wes is not my boyfriend.

_Don't worry, dear! We love you and we couldn't imagine a better first boyfriend for you than Wes._

But he's really not!

_We know you kids learn from TV and celebrities that it's cool to be promiscuous, but you should only date one person at a time._

We're not dating.

_Having a healthy, monogamous relationship is the best thing about being in love. Don't be afraid of being exclusive._

I'm not in love with Wes.

_Then you shouldn't be intimate with him._

I'm not!

_I saw you guys kissing on your bed, while nobody was home. You're being safe, aren't you?_

Oh my god, mom! Stop!

_We only gave you the 'straight' talk, but even though pregnancy is nothing you two have to worry about, you need to be safe. Not only because of you, but also for the sake of Wes._

Sebastian explained how they ended up kissing. They didn't seem convinced with the explanation. Now that he thought about it, he probably wouldn't have believed the story either. It looked kind of farfetched and clichéd.

_So you're not together?_

No!

_You sure about that?_

Yes, Wes isn't gay.

_What about you?_

It wasn't until then that he realized that acted better than he could have expected about finding out that he might be gay. The were more than okay. So he told them. He's not in a relationship with Wes, but yes he's in fact gay. The rest of the evening passed in a blur. A lot of assurances that they love him and he can tell them everything and they can deal together with whoever might have to say something bad about it. They are the Smythes! It may sound like a killer indie-rockband, but they are a team that can beat every hater.

The time he left for Paris, Sebastian was out and halfway proud.

His friends took the news in and went on with their business like nothing happened. Only Wes dragged him to a corner and asked rather confused if Sebastian had any deeper feelings for him, because of the kiss and all. He was more than okay with his friend being gay, but it doesn't change the fact that he likes girls, but if not he would've definitely like to be Sebastian's boyfriend. Sebastian stopped Wes' rambling, by assuring him that Wes is nothing but a friend. And as a friend he has to tell him that he should use a little less tongue once he decides to kiss his girlfriend. With that the ice was broken and they went back to being just friends and Wes could start mourning the lack of his best friend for his senior year.

The reaction of the rest of Sebastian's family was at first somewhat reluctant until his grandfather told a funny story about his college girlfriend he had every intention of marrying, when she ran off with another girl. Today she lives in Massachusetts with her wife, but he still griefs his favorite girlfriend. After his girlfriend who became his wife, of course, he added quickly after a glare from Sebastian's grandmother. And with that anecdote Sebastian's coming-out was taken without further comment, besides the question for a boyfriend.

Sebastian doesn't really hate Ohio. After all it's where he grew up and where all his family comes from. However if you lived one year in a city like Paris it's difficult to appreciate life in old, ordinary Ohio. The year in Paris was like spending time in some kind of wonderland, so no one can blame him for thinking that his old life was dull and boring.

Paris was all he ever imagined it to be, but so much more. Not only did he found some great friends, but also his confidence. After some time his friends laughed that he was a french by heart. He didn't realized what they meant until his return to the States, where a lot of people pointed out that his newfound cocky attitude must have been _some french thing_. Sebastian doesn't know if it is a souvenir from his stay in Paris or if he was always like that, but couldn't act like it.

By hindsight it was the best year of his life. It was the first year he could be himself. He found friends, attended great parties and even had his first boyfriend. They met in the french class for the foreign students. Three months _le Américain_ and _le Brittanique_ dated. However Sebastian and Dorian knew that they time together was limited. None of them had the intention of staying in France for longer than a year and a relationship with an whole ocean in between didn't have a real future.

It wasn't for forever and neither of them acted like it was.

It was nice having a first boyfriend and experiencing the dates they dreamed about but never had. Movie nights, dinner dates, walks at the Seine. They did it all. Well, they didn't do everything. It started with hand-holding and shy kisses, turned into heated make-out sessions with some grinding and hand exploration.

They didn't go all the way, but that was okay. He was seventeen and had all the time to find a boyfriend who didn't live on the other side of the world.

If Wes had anything to say in the matter of Sebastian's future boyfriend a boy named Blaine would be the best choice. The year he was gone the e-mails he received from the Warblers there was a lot of talk about this Blaine. Apparently he transferred to Dalton after being bullied at his public school for being gay. Reading between the lines of his friends, Blaine seemed like a really hot guy with an amazing voice and a great personality.

The others were rather subtle about it, but Wes was adamant that Sebastian should be Blaine's boyfriend when he'll come back to Dalton to repeat his Senior year. Sebastian wasn't sure if he had any chance by the way Thad and Trent talked about him.

Sometime after Valentine's day they stopped writing about Blaine. No one mentioned it, but Sebastian guessed that it has something to do with the other transfer student they mentioned. It wasn't until the beginning of school that he got the whole story.

The summer before Wes went to college in California they spent all their time together talking about the last year. Sebastian gushing over Paris and Wes lamenting about the last year. He informed Sebastian about this flamboyant kid from Lima that one day came to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. Later he transferred because of the public school bullying and joined the Warblers. He and Blaine were instantly joined at the hip but it wasn't until around Regionals that they started dating. The Warblers lost and he transferred back to his public school.

Sebastian thought that this whole transferring back and forth was rather suspicious. It seemed that this Kurt kid distracted the Warblers from the goal of winning Nationals. Even Wes admitted that leaving the song choice for Regionals to Blaine and Kurt was a mistake.

The first day back at Dalton, Sebastian looked for Blaine. He wanted to have a word with him about last years incidents and the influence of his boyfriend only to know that apparently the boyfriend talked Blaine into leaving Dalton, a private school with the best educational standards in the area, for a public school.

He thought that it was the end of the story until one day Blaine came to Dalton. The others were hopeful that he might return but he waved them off telling them about a show at his new school.

Sebastian couldn't care less if Blaine returned to Dalton, but Wes down in California was furious and the guys seemed to really miss him, so he invited him for coffee. If one boy could talk him into changing schools, it couldn't be that difficult to talk him into changing back. Blaine was nice enough to spent time with and if Sebastian was interpreting the looks he sent him right, Blaine was rather smitten with him.

For a guy with a boyfriend it was really easy to invite him for a second meeting, especially since Blaine didn't mention said boyfriend until the second time they met for coffee. And only after Sebastian came onto him. Then Kurt turned up, made a big show of clinging to Blaine and presenting them as an happy couple in love.

Sebastian had no real intention of breaking them up but it's funny to mess with them. Blaine always getting flustered when Sebastian does anything remotely similar to flirting and Kurt getting furious. It's just funny that Kurt doesn't think it's strange that Sebastian flirts in front of him.

He thought that even in Ohio he could be able to find a new boyfriend, but after Paris the potential candidates are just sad. He can't wait to finish his Senior Year and get out of here.

**A/N 3:**** Sorry for the somehow abrupt ending, but I didn't want to get to much into canon, cause canon Glee is kind of annoying right now. Hope someone liked it.**


End file.
